Weapon of the Gods
by Brettzification
Summary: Alex Mercer was a relatively normal fifteen year old boy. Antisocial, grumpy and generally a loner, but nothing too out of the ordinary. That is, until a bizarre series of events results in him running to a place called Camp Half-Blood for safety. It is here that Alex learns of his almighty father and his rapidly growing power as the greatest and most terrifying weapon in history..
1. 1) I get stabbed three bloody times!

**_Author's Note :- Hey dudes! This is my first fic EVER so please be nice :D Just to clarify, this is the first chapter of many that will detail Alex's life as a demigod. I understand that the first chapter will be a bit slow, but it is, after all, the 'intro' to the story. The next chapter will be much more heated and will flesh out (literally, for Alex!) the first story arc, however. And for those who are wandering, yes Heller will be in the story but I have not decided whether to give him his viral powers from the game yet, so any other opinions on the matter or questions on the story in general are more than welcome! Please review, constructive criticism will be really helpful for me as I have never written like this before! Rated M for violence and language. Enjoy! :D_**

Alex was not a happy child. Not happy at all. He sat, slouched against the back seat of the Yancy Academy school bus, leering from underneath his gray hood at the window as if it held all of the answers to the universe; and he didn't agree with any of them. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, black sneakers and a white dress shirt underneath a gray hooded jumper and a worn black leather jacket with a red collar and unintelligible insignia on the back. Why? he thought to himself. Why are we attending another trashy school just to get kicked out again? Hell, he would have done a runner already were it not for the girl on his right.

''Hey, try not to look so pissed for once'' she said, long past her usual exasperation with her step brothers negative opinion on, well, everything. ''We are here to make a good impression on this field trip, not glare the locals to death.''

Dana was different to her brother, to say the least. She was a cheerful, bright, happy and friendly thirteen year old girl with short, spiky hair and bright, gray eyes, and was looking forward to a new start in a new school. Alex couldn't fathom it. They were constantly thrown out of every school and academy they had ever been to. Well, he was. Dana just couldn't bear to leave him on his own.

See, when they were sent on field trips, bad and generally weird things tended to happen to them. A lot. For example, last year they had gone to the zoo and after a heated argument over where to go first Dana dragged Alex to the rhino enclosure, where one of the giant, gray skinned beasts decided it didn't like her step brothers face, went mental, escaped and tried to impale him with its horn. Then after a short chase around the zoo, Dana could swear that Alex smashed a six inch thick steel door off of its hinges in a bid to get away. He was rather angry with her for the next few weeks and utilized such an extended vocabulary of swear words that even she, who was no stranger to cussing, was slightly offended.

But, as it was, Alex had promised his sister that he would be good. Or at least, as good as he was capable of being.

He looked around the bus, wholly unimpressed with what he saw of the others besides Dana. There were a few snotty looking kids sat near the front that he had pegged as geeks earlier on in the year. Robert and Billy he remembered their names were. Not threatening, just mildly annoying. In the few rows behind them were the obvious and infamous jocks. Or 'jock-straps', as he had affectionately christened them as he held no desire to commit their names to memory. Once, four of them had threatened to steal his and his sisters money and rip his jacket which earned them a cascade of bruises, cuts and three black eyes collectively. Alex didn't care how bad or tough they thought they were. He was worse and he made sure they knew it.

And sure enough behind the 'Jock-Straps' and two rows in front of himself sat, he cringed internally, Nancy Bobofit and her pig ugly 'boyfriend', Dirk. To Alex, no girl in his mind could be so repulsive. Her attitude and demeanor screamed 'spoiled bratty kleptomaniac bully' and her appearance reflected this. With a head of messy, bright orange hair that framed her chubby, pockmarked face covered in dirty brown freckles and the occasional mole, she leered down at the two other boys sat behind her; smiling mockingly at one of them as she threw pieces of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at him. Alex started listening in on them.

''I'm going to kill her'' growled the boy Alex vaguely remembered was called Percy. This in itself was odd, seeing as how he pegged Percy as the school nice guy, but where Nancy was concerned he couldn't blame him for being ticked off.

''It's OK Perce,'' whispered the other as he dodged another piece of high flying sandwich. ''I like peanut butter.''

To their unnoticed hooded observer, this seemed like a cowardly excuse to make in the light of Nancy's obvious bullying attempts. This was part of the reason Alex had never cared to learn the dark skinned boys name. From what little Alex had seen of him, he knew he had dark skin and even darker hair underneath a multicolor beany. Unusually, he has quite bad acne and a small wispy beard growing under his chin that made him look roughly the same age as Alex himself, although Alex was taller by an inch or two and had no facial hair or zits whatsoever. The boy was also on crutches for reasons unbeknownst to Alex.

''That's it.'' Says Percy, who gets up as if to give her a shiner, only to be pulled back down to his seat by his friend, much to Nancy's amusement.

''Your already on probation, you know who will get blamed if anything happens.'' Their eavesdropper mildly wondered what Percy had done to warrant probation. Probably the same thing Alex himself had done to the Jock Straps, he mused.

Thankfully, Mr. Brunner led them all off of the bus shortly after it had stopped at the art gallery and led them off.

As Alex and Dana shuffled through the big, echoic galleries he mused over why he liked Mr. Brunner so much as a teacher. For him, this was highly unusual as Alex and Dana only ever had teachers that ignored them or glared at them, almost hungrily. Mr. Brunner on the other hand had always done everything he could to include them in group activities and although the Mercers weren't the most social people on the planet (mainly the tall, perpetually hooded one), they were both appreciative of his efforts. That, and he really was a great teacher.

On that thought, Mr. Brunner had asked everyone to group up and take their time looking at a load of Ancient Greek artifacts. Alex himself was unaware of this until he heard his name called out by the wheelchair-bound history teacher.

''...Group Four:- Underwood, Grover; Jackson, Perseus; Mercer, Alex. J. Group Five...''

Alex sent a look of forlorn at his sister, not happy at being parted with her for two other boys he barely knew and probably wouldn't like before stalking past them to stand by the wall, wordlessly.

''Hi, I'm Percy, this is Grover. Your Alex, right?'' He gave a slight inclination of his head in confirmation before turning to the nearest exhibit. Percy looked at Grover, confused at their new group-mates lack of talking before shrugging and taking notes as Mr. Brunner had requested. Grover, on the other hand, attempted to strike up a conversation with him...

''So, Alex. Your, err, tall?''

…...badly. As it was, he only gave a small hum in response and that seemed to dissuade Grover entirely. There was something about him that greatly unnerved Grover, Percy noticed. He would have to ask later. Instead they all started taking notes.

After about twenty long minutes, Mr. Brunner made his way to the middle of the throng of students and called for their attention before talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, to which Percy turned around and whisper-shouted,

"Will you shut up?"

It came out louder than he meant it to, to which the other kids all giggled and Alex rolled his eyes. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" Percy's face went very red.

"No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

He looked at the carving and looked mildly relieved. He seemed to recognize it at least. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied so he turned to Alex. "And why did he do this, Mr. Mercer?"

''Because his children were prophesied to become more powerful than him. Being the King Titan, he killed them and ate them. But according to myth, Gods cant truly die, so they lived on inside of him until Zeus poisoned Kronos with mustard and wine to make him throw up his kids.'' He stated, without blinking or missing a beat. Percy for one was rather shocked at how deep and gravely Alex's voice was, and he wandered briefly about his age.

''Impressive Mr. Mercer, your absolutely right. Gods cannot be killed. Or consumed.'' After that rather chilling declaration, he announced it was time for lunch.

Soon, everyone was at the steps at the front of the museum.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than they have ever been over the city. Alex figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. They've had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. He wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the Jock-Straps were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds (the nastiest teacher Alex has ever had) wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover and Percy sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. Like Alex, who was perched on a seven foot wall away from the others but Percy and Grover, they thought that maybe if they did that, everybody wouldn't know they were from that school; the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy replied. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius."

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when he thought Grover was going to give some deep philosophical advice to make him feel better, he said,

"Can I have your apple?"

With that Alex tuned them out as Nancy Bobafits' bloated boyfriend Dirk, and his cronies, made their way over to his wall.

''Ahh, if it isn't Creepy Lex,'' he blustered loudly. Alex regarded him briefly before dismissing the fat idiot as, well, a fat idiot. ''What's wrong Lexi, to scared to speak whilst your sister is off with her friends? I see you don't have may of those.'' They snickered, believing Dirk to be the height of wit. He was getting on Alex's nerves now. ''She's pretty hot though, I'll give her that maybe once I'm done with Nancy I'll drop by and show her how a real man-'' That's all he could say before Alex literally saw red and sprang off the wall, grabbed Dirk by the throat and hoisted him right off of the ground to dangle him in his crushing grip. It never occurred to Alex how he could lift him with just one hand, but he didn't question it.

''Listen to me you sniveling meat sack!'' He growled, locking eyes with a surprised and suddenly whimpering Dirk. ''If you ever touch my sister, or so much as speak about her in the wrong way again, I will kill you.'' Dirks eyes widened as Alex dropped him and turned his back, slowly beginning to wander where the inhuman surge of murderous rage came from. Unfortunately, Dirk chose to retaliate, and Alex's ponderings went out the window. All Alex felt was a sharp sting in his back and then his neck so he turned around and the same strange but sharp sensation occurred in his gut, and then the same bloody rage from earlier kicked in. Whatever the hell Dirk was trying to do whilst flailing around like a twenty-four karat twat was entirely ineffectual and resulted in a metallic clanging sound as if he dropped something made of steel, much to everyone's shock and Dirk's dismay, which Alex found equally confusing for a moment. But all Dirk had really done was manage to antagonize Mercer further. In response, Alex parried a two punches one after the other and, coupled with the strangest feeling of something writhing like tentacles beneath his skin, smashed Dirk in the chest with both fists, sending him hurtling six or seven feet back up the stone steps.

Everyone could only stare. Alex himself, residual rage slowly clearing, was extremely confused about what had happened. Dirk was coughing and spluttering and crying in pain, but Alex cared not at all for his well being. He just didn't want to get in serious trouble for this. Even Dana, Percy and Grover looked horrified by his display of violent aggression and then...worried? Panicked was more like the word. Mrs. Dodds went to check on Dirk.

''Child, come with me'' Said Mr. Brunner, urgently. Alex did what he was told. He followed Mr. Brunner until they came to a room isolated from the others. Mr. Brunner found a first aid box and reached out what looked like golden apple juice, furthering Alex's already rapidly growing confusion.

''Uhh, sir? What is that? Why are you in the first aid box?'' He asked his teacher irritably. Alexander J. Mercer did NOT like being confused. Not one damn bit. So his teacher's look of awe that was apparently directed at his jacket and hoodie was positively maddening. Fury-inducing, one could say. ''Sir?Sir?'' Mr. Brunner said nothing, his mouth agape at his student's jacket and hoodie still. And Alex had seen enough of it. ''WHAT!?'' He shouted, feral, inhuman, bloodthirsty rage spilling into his vision and tinging it red again.

At least that had attracted Mr. Brunner's attention to him again.

''Alex. You should be-''

''Should be what!? Calm!?''

''Well, yes, but you were-''

''Angry!? I still am you-''

''Alex! Look down, child!'' Brunner all but shouted in amazement. What he said as well as the way he had said it had got Mercer's attention and he looked down.

His breath hitched in his throat as he suppressed a scream.

His entire midsection was slathered in thick, red blood. As Alex placed his hand against it he felt that it was still warm. Where the hell has all of this come from!? He thought, franticly. He then lifted up his hoody to inspect the damage to his torso, only to find a cluster of small, wriggling black and glowing crimson tentacles finishing the healing process off of a pair of deep wounds. He felt sick. He couldn't even feel the pain though. He lowered his hoody and asked Chiron if Dirk stabbed him and what the bloody hell was happening to him now. He also wanted to know what the sweet mother of shit was put in his drink, because there is no way that this could be real at all.

''I do not know exactly Mr. Mercer,'' he said, comprehension dawning on his ancient features, ''but I do now know that you are special.'' Alex had no F-ing clue what the old man was on about or what he had seemingly just realized but before he could ask, a yell of surprise and a, screech?, came from the room opposite, much to both of their confusion.

''I will go and see what that was. Take the rest of the day off Mr. Mercer, I don't think you are well at all. I will alert your step sister of your absence'' The old teacher stated. Of course I'm not well you senile old man, I was bleeding and...and...TENTACLES!? He wanted to say, but the way that Brunner had said that recommendation had unnerved him hugely.

When he left the room, he checked his jumper. It was clean.

''What the fuck...?'' That wasn't right? He couldn't have imagined it all. He just couldn't have. He didn't feel well. Not wanting anything to do with the rest of the day, he took his teachers advice and left. He ran out of the museum, past a bunch of confused but oddly no longer worried students and vaulted the wall to get to street level. It was easy to run home from here.

When Alex had finally made it back, he took off his shirt, hoody, jacket, shoes and socks, then padded barefoot towards his bed. The good thing about no parents was he and Dana could do whatever they wanted. No-one checked on them anyways. He climbed in, suddenly very tired of the days events, and went to sleep.

But even as he dropped off, he failed to notice the three angry, red, new scars on his torso and his neck.


	2. 2) I grow REALLY long nails

_**Author's Note :- Hello all :) I would just like to say thank you to Evolution for the review. The answer to your question regarding consuming will be answered in this chapter! **_

_**I would also like to stress that Alex in this story will not be OP. That would make things boring XD He can be injured and so far, he can certainly die. Please drop a review, it makes me happy :D Enjoy ;)**_

Alex woke up the next day with a start as he heard a bang from the kitchen.

''Uhh,'' he growled, ''Dana? Is that you?''

''Yes, numbskull,'' came a mildly annoyed voice from the other room, ''Who the hell else is it going to be? Now have a shower and put some clothes on, we've got school in half an hour!''

The following few weeks went by as a very confusing blur for Alex. For one, Mrs. Dodds had disappeared off of the face of the earth and no-one had any idea who she even was, save for Percy, and Alex could have sworn that Grover was lying about not forgetting her. This alone set serious alarm bells off in his mind. Second, no-one seemed to have remembered Alex caving in Dirk's chest. Everyone, except Percy and, he thought, Grover seemed to think that Dirk was clipped by an oncoming bus. Plus he had all but forgotten that he was stabbed three times, having talked about it to no-one at all afterwards.

These were all rather baffling things to Alex and Percy apparently, so he decided to stay relatively close should any other unexplainable occurrences occur. Percy was a bit creeped out at first, finding Alex wherever he went, but that would all stop tonight as Percy was off to an ill-fated 'holiday' with his mother to Mohawk.

Meanwhile, however, Alex was out on his apartment building's rooftop for some exercise. Many people found it strange that a teenage boy would spend so much time up there alone, but what they did not know was that Alex was a very, _very _capable free-runner, free-climber and, surprisingly, an acrobat. In fact, if he was not in school or doing homework or any other seemingly mundane task, it would be safe to assume that he would be traversing the rooftops of Manhattan. To him, nothing felt better than the wind on his face as he ran or the way his heart would skip a beat as he leapt between buildings. He simply just _loved _heights. Occasionally, he would end up on the rooftops of large skyscrapers via the climbing of cranes as zip-lining across wires.

But today's parkour 'session' would be like none he has ever had before. He was running across the roof of a ten story apartment block when he felt...something? He was not sure what it was exactly, but it was reminiscent of the squirming feeling he felt just before he smashed Dirk to the ground a few weeks prior, only this time it was in his entire body. He saw where he wanted to go, the next building right in front of him. It would be tricky, requiring him to land on a window ledge and climb his way up from there.

He surged forward, all of a sudden becoming acutely aware that the next ledge was out of his reach! Too late, he thought. He couldn't stop now or he would fall. He ran faster and as he did he felt the tentacles come to life around his entire body, rearranging the natural biomass of his muscles to strengthen them immensely and never tire. He also felt his bone structure change, as if they were getting denser and denser. He could see the edge of the building now. It was now or never.

He prepared himself, using the newfound power in his legs to jump...

…..seven stories into the air.

''HOLY SHIIIT!'' he yelled, as he sailed right over his target building and towards the next, which was unlucky because it was fifty stories high. Suddenly, he stopped thinking, and instinct kicked in. He tucked and rolled forward in the air, performing the _perfect _forward somersault before his feet came into contact with what he thought was the roof. It was the wall.

Effortlessly, he began to sprint upwards along it, faster than he had ever run in his entire life. As he reached the top, he kicked upwards, sailing over the edge, performed another perfect somersault and landed with a thud.

He could not believe what he had just done. He just ran up a _wall _after jumping _seven stories_ into the air! It was rare that Alex ever complimented himself, but he was now the coolest person he knew!

He suddenly remembered the fact that his entire body was, well, superhuman now, not just his legs and feet. He totally needed to see what he could do now, not bothering with the why just yet.

He made his way over to a giant radiator/ air conditioning unit on the roof. These things are supposed to weigh a _ton_. So naturally, Alex tried to lift it. He put his hands around it, gripped hard and was satisfied to feel it buckle under his newfound superhuman strength. He then wrenched it upwards with a little too much force, tearing it out of it's foundations and then subsequently dropping it as he lost his balance. He stumbled backwards, not realizing how close he was to falling before, inevitably, he did exactly that. Fall.

He didn't even have time to scream as he hurtled down into an alleyway. He could swear that he heard someone familiar gasp when on his way down, but couldn't think about it. He was about to die. He could think no more about it as he collided with something that felt very much like pavement with a deafening bang before he flickered out of consciousness temporarily.

''Alex...'' Everything was dark.

''Alex?'' He was dead. Surely, he was dead?

_Bleetbleet_! What?

''Alex, man, please get up!'' Apparently, he was not dead. Huh? He fell off of a fifty story building...

… _Oh._

He was lying, face up, in an enormous crater of concrete.

''Did I do this?'' he whispered? He knew he was strong now, but to shrug off a fall like that was...

''Dude, your alive! Thank the gods!'' praised a familiar voice.

''Grover!? What the fuck!?'' Alex could not believe what he was seeing. Grover's head was floating in ... was that mist?

''Damn, watch your language! I saw the whole thing! I could tell you were powerful before but..._whoa_!'' Grover looked stunned at him, and vice versa.

''Underwood, could you explain why your head is hanging in mid air? And _how _it is hanging in mid air, please?''

''Oh this, this is an Iris Message, it's how we comm-''

''Hello again, Mr. Mercer,'' interrupted another familiar voice, ''please forgive me for being so brash but I must request that we meet as soon as possible. You are in grave danger. You and your friend Percy are being hunted by a monster.''

_Ok, this is just taking the piss_, Alex thought to himself.

''Mr. Brunner, this really isn't a good time for games...'' he snapped. He had just fallen off of a small skyscraper and lived, he didn't need-

The screeches that ensued nearly deafened him. It was only now that he realized it was night-time so he couldn't see whatever the hell just made those ungodly sounds.

''Too late, Alex! Run!'' yelled Brunner, ''Come to Mr. D's Strawberry Farm on Long Island. We can help you there!''

''What!? Why!? What did you say about Percy!?''

''No time, my boy, RUN!''

Alex did as he was bidden, but only after looking behind him and nearly screaming in horror. There was a woman behind him, with oily, green, scaly skin and small, withered wings, but the two most prominent features on her were her razor sharp claws and snakes for hair. Alex recognized the description and put his hood up to shield his eyes from the thing.

''Oh relax deary,'' it spoke ''only my sister Medusa can turn others to stone.'' His fears confirmed regarding the creatures species, he turned to look at her.

''You...you can't possibly exist. Who are you? What do you want?''

''You really don't know?'' she asked, in a sickly sweet yet twisted voice.

''She is a Gorgon Alex! Now for gods' sake, run away before she kills you! I'll get Percy!'' Yelled the disembodied Grover.

Alex didn't need to be told twice. As the mist evaporated, he turned tail and pelted it into the street, running for Long Island sound. As he ran down the main road to the 'strawberry farm', he miraculously noticed that he was running faster than the other cars, which were going at sixty miles an hour themselves, and instinctively leaping, jumping and flipping over anything and anyone that was getting in his way.

He was beginning to think that he had outrun the gorgon so he slowed down and decided to look around. A car whizzed passed him at that very moment and, through the open window and to his evident surprise, he heard Percy calling his name.

_Thank god he got away from..._ was as far as he got before a great, big bull-man-thing in tighty-whities charged toward him along with a high-flying, pissed off gorgon.

_Time to go_he though as he sped off after them.

Shortly after that little ordeal Percy's mom, Sally, had swerved the car to one side in order to get away from...something? That particular something then proceeded to smash into the side of the car, knocking and rolling it over. Unfortunately for Alex, he was running on the other side of it and was knocked over when it went flying.

Dazed, he shook his head. Everything looked all fuzzy. Eventually, his vision cleared up and he looked around. The 'Minotaur' as he remembered its name, was chasing after Percy and his mom, while Grover, who had no pants on and goat legs (Alex was no longer surprised at this stage) was unconscious on the floor. Then, in a heart-wrenching display, the Minotaur crushed and dissolved Sally.

''No'' shouted Percy as he engaged the creature by himself. Alex was about to get up and help when pain exploded across his back. _The Green-Bitch is back,_ he thought.

Now, Alex had had enough of this crazy ass night. He got up, intent on smashing the gorgon back to hell, or wherever she came from. She lunged at him, only to be surprised by his newly augmented speed as he dodged to the left. He then introduced her horrible, fanged face to his fist and as she recoiled, he grabbed her by the neck, lifted her to her feet and smashed his fist right through her chest.

_It's over,_ he thought. That was until the strangest and most disturbing thing he had ever seen or done happened directly afterwards. Four enormous black and ominously glowing red tentacles erupted from his back and sides and pinned the monster to a tree before she could disintegrate. Then they, coupled with smaller, hungrier looking feeding tendrils slithering out of his chest, they_consumed _her.

Alex was not ready for the onslaught of memories that came with her biomass. He saw children, demigods, he now knew, being slowly killed and eaten by her and her sisters. He saw the whole of their chase from her point of view. He then felt her pain and terror at this new monster of monsters in front of her before she disappeared entirely inside of his now complete body again.

I can take peoples memories too? He mused. He supposed that could be helpful in the future. He then looked down in alarm as a similar writhing feeling in his arms again.

_Oh what now_... He didn't get much further as the tentacles on this arms were absorbed back into his...

Claws!?

Both of his arms had entirely transformed into a pair of wicked looking, three fingered claws! He looked at them in shock and awe. The...flesh...he supposed that it was, was no longer a healthy tan, it was a deep red and black, made of some kind of incredibly spikey chitin. The fingers and thumbs of them however appeared to be made of a smooth, crude looking organic metal, and he knew instinctively that they could tear a man in two. If that wasn't all, he felt he had something else from that gorgon. He had read in a history book that gorgon's blood had the capability to both poison and heal. Alex began to think that maybe he could do both, if the blood splattered on the wilting and dissolving grass beneath him and the now rapidly healing wound on his back were anything to go by.

He had no more time to ponder his new lethal appendages or regenerative abilities however as he realized Percy was still in combat with the Minotaur. And he was losing.

Relying on his new claws and predatory instincts, he leapt at the Minotaur and slashed it across the left calf muscle, which earned him a roar and the beasts attention. Percy caught his breath before leaping at the monsters neck as Alex slashed it across the chest in a bid to kill it. Percy missed and fell to his knees.

''Perce, watch out!'' Alex yelled, as the Minotaur turned around to gore his new friend. Without thinking, Alex sprang high into the air, Percy watching him with his wide eyes and awe, twisted elegantly and landed in front of his friend with a thud...

Just in time for the monster to nail him to the tree with his horn. Alex's strangled cry of agony would haunt Percy for a very long time after that. Believing this to be the end, Alex rammed his claws into the beasts neck and shredded it's head in bloody revenge. At that moment, a group of strangely armored teenagers made their way towards them and much to everyone's shock, especially Percy's, Alex let his tentacles constrict and consume the Minotaur's remains just as he began to slip into a red-hazed, agony filled oblivion.


End file.
